


Strawberry Passion Awareness

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Inspired by Deanie's fruit drink of the same name.





	Strawberry Passion Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

**Note:** You know, I just wonder where those people come up with names like these. Sounds down right kinky, don't you think? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

 

Willow's eyes widened at the sight before her. Jason hadn't been kidding when he said that `he would take care of her dining requirements.' He had gone all out for this little caper. She was pleasantly surprised. 

 

The room was bathed in soft candlelight. Willow cautiously stepped into his bedroom and shut the door behind her. She saw a covered silver dish sitting on top of his bedspread and slowly crept over to it. She furtively looked around to see if he was in the room with her. She saw no one. A little peek wouldn't hurt matters. She couldn't help her curiosity. 

 

She reached down but halted in mid motion to a `tsking' noise coming from his bathroom. She whirled around to see Jason damp from a shower. He had a light blue towel slung low around his hips. Willow couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. 

 

Jason's blond hair was slicked back away from his face. Nothing could distract from the intense sky blue eyes staring at her. Willow's skin heated up under the scrutiny. She had the definite thought that she was way too overdressed for whatever Jason had in mind. She looked away from his knowing smile and stared at his chest. She felt slightly guilty like a child caught in the act of stealing cookies. 

 

"Naughty, naughty Red. No sneaking peeks before time. That will require some punishment I think." Jason's stern tone caused shivers to run down her spine. She tore her gaze away from his damp chest and looked up at his face to gauge his mood. 

 

He gave a playful wink and sauntered slowly in her direction. It was times like these that she remembered that he was at heart a predator. The room seemed to shrink in size. Willow pondered if she could make it to the door before he could. She shook that idea away. Naw, she had nothing to fear but ravishment he would probably enjoy the chase. But the rest of the Circus' residents didn't need to know about their personal business. 

 

Jason quickly closed the space between them. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his firm muscular body. Willow relaxed in his embrace. She held in a giggle as he sniffed her hair. He sometimes reminded her of a very overgrown puppy. 

 

"I missed you Willow." 

 

Willow leaned back to look at his face. She gave a cheeky wink as she felt a tell tale bulge from his lower towel-covered regions. "I can tell." 

 

He smiled widely. "You are such a minx. And you are also clothed. We must do something to fix that immediately. But first..." His voice trailed off as he sealed his lips over hers. A heated duel of tongues took place. Willow's hands snaked up his torso to play in his wet hair at the base of his neck. 

 

He gave a groan but pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers. "You need to strip. I'm at a disadvantage here." 

 

Willow laughed outright. "You are one of the few people I know that has everyone else at a disadvantage when you're naked." 

 

His eyes twinkled with mirth. "You are so good for my ego. You still need to strip though." 

 

Willow's eyes gleamed with unspoken challenge. "Make me." 

 

"Ooh, someone's being feisty. I like that. Fine have it your way. I'll just strip you myself." 

 

Willow giggled at the determined look on Jason's face. He smiled and cupped her ass and ground against her. He swooped down for another kiss. Willow closed her eyes. When she had opened them again she found that her shirt was un-tucked and completely unbuttoned. Jason had some dangerous skills. 

 

His hands drifted to her collar bone to trace a ticklish path in their wake. He brushed the shirt off her shoulders and it fell to the ground. His hands made quick work of the back clasp to her bra. 

 

Willow arched an eyebrow. "You know, I worry how often you've done that in the past. You are just way too talented." 

 

He paused and a serious look came into his eyes. "True, I've got a bit of experience but now I just want to lavish it all on you." 

 

Willow smiled. "I'm such a lucky girl." She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm still half-dressed here Mister. You best get cracking." 

 

He chuckled and removed the bra. "Yes, Mistress." 

 

He tossed the undergarment over his shoulder and set his sights on her skirt. He leaned down and captured a pert nipple in his mouth as his fingers tickled her sides. Willow gasped and placed her hands around his head to keep his attention where she wanted. 

 

He switched his attention to the other nipple as he slowly unzipped her skirt. While Willow was distracted with the licking and sucking sensations, he pushed the skirt passed her hips and let gravity finish the job for him. His hands slid upwards to discover the flesh that had been revealed. 

 

He pulled back in surprise and Willow sighed at the loss of his mouth. "Why did you stop Jason?" 

 

"You are such a bad girl. You aren't wearing underwear." 

 

Willow leered at Jason. "I know. I haven't been wearing any all day long." 

 

Jason groaned. "How did I ever get so lucky?" 

 

Willow sighed impatiently. "I don't know but let's hurry up with this or we won't get lucky on my lunch break." 

 

Jason bent down and swept her up into his arms. He marched them to the bed and gently laid her down. 

 

"What about my stockings and heels?" 

 

His voice took on that husky quality that never failed to get her wet. "Leave them on." 

 

He joined her on the bed and reached over to the mysterious dish. With a flourish he uncovered the plate to reveal a heaping pile of strawberries and real cream. Willow reached over Jason to snag a bit of the tempting fruit. He playfully smacked her hand. 

 

"Now, now. I figure that a little snack is what you need in this unseasonably hot weather. But I get to feed you and you get to feed me." 

 

Willow reached back to grab that forbidden fruit and smiled wickedly at Jason. This could be very fun indeed. 

 

Jason held his breath as Willow traced a path from his belly button up his abdomen to a nipple. She circled the nipple slowly with the strawberry. She leaned down and licked the juice away. She looked up and could see his eyes glowing with lust. She traced his lips with the fruit and bid him take a bite. He took the fruit in his mouth and licked her fingers clean from the stickiness. 

He growled at her softly. "My turn." 

 

Willow leaned back on the pillows and watched with avid curiosity as he dipped his index finger into the cream. He turned and licked his lips in anticipation. 

Jason traced liquid paths around both nipples and her belly button. He drew curvy lines all along her torso. She couldn't help the giggles at the tickling sensation of cold cream on her bare flesh. 

 

Jason licked his finger clean and slowly followed the path of cream with his hot wet tongue. Willow shivered at the differences in temperature. She could feel her skin prickle in response. She gasped as he latched onto a nipple. He suckled her like he was a baby. Willow felt a tightening sensation in lower belly. She moaned as he let go and continued pursuing the creamy path. 

 

When he had licked her clean, he raised up on his arms to give a slow lingering kiss. She could taste the cream and strawberries. Her hands wound into his hair to play with the quickly drying strands. 

 

He broke the kiss and reached again for the cream. 

 

Willow shook her head. "Hey, it's my turn." 

 

He smiled slowly. "No, I don't think so. I have something in mind and I can't wait." 

 

He gently pushed her back onto the bed and returned to the cream. He bit his lower lip as surveyed her prone form. "Spread your legs." 

 

Willow closed her eyes and spread her legs. She felt the bed move as Jason shifted his weight. She couldn't help the squeal as cold liquid dripped between her thighs. It was quickly lapped up by her werewolf. The sensation of cold and hot was driving her mad. Jason pressed a hand on her hip to keep her from escaping as he continued his new found oral torture. 

 

Willow's breaths came out as short pants. Jason had abandoned the cream to fully focus his attentions on the bundle of nerves. She arched her back as he pressed more forcefully with his tongue. Willow moaned as the tension built. She had difficulty laying still. Jason inserted two fingers into her wetness and began a steady rhythm. Willow's moans increased in volume. The lovely tension unwound and she was flying. 

 

Jason leaned over her after giving her a moment to recover. "How was that?" 

 

Willow had a dreamy look on her face. "Hmmm. That was nice very much so." 

 

Jason was taken by surprise as Willow rolled him over and straddled his waist. "Now, it's my turn and I'm not taking no for an answer." 

 

Willow reached between Jason's legs to guide his erect length into her waiting core. He moaned and arched his back to help speed things along.

 

"Naughty, naughty Jason. I'm riding you. Not the other way round. Just sit back and enjoy it." 

 

Jason couldn't help the groan. "You are such a tease." 

 

Willow smiled and picked up another strawberry from the bowl. She stared down at Jason as she ran the strawberry around both nipples. They dripped with the sticky juice. Willow placed the fruit in her mouth and beckoned him to come and get it. 

 

He sat up and took her mouth. He quickly removed the little red fruit and his tongue swept in to taste her natural sweetness. She could taste the mingled flavors of strawberries, cream, and her own natural flavor. She grew wetter at the thought of what he had done just recently. 

 

He let go of her mouth to nibble down her neck. He licked away the sweet residue on her skin as she began a slow up and down pace. He suckled as she slid up and down his length. As the suction increased she shortened her strokes until they were only grinding hips. 

 

Willow felt that lovely friction begin that familiar tingle. She ground down and Jason thrust up in time. The bed creaked as their pace increased. Jason placed both hands on her hips to steady her. Willow held onto his shoulders and arched her back to further penetration. 

 

Jason moaned Willow's name and closed his eyes. Willow threw her head back and gasped. She shuddered into orgasm. Jason's grip tightened on her hips. He forcefully thrust upwards until he joined her in climax. 

 

Willow brushed her hair back from her face and peered down at the recovering Jason. "I'm all sticky now." 

 

Jason smiled lazily. "Guess you will have to take a shower before going back to work." 

 

Willow leaned down to give a soft peck on his lips. She grinned wildly. "How about a quickie in the shower?" 

 

Jason groaned. "You are insatiable." 

 

"I know."


End file.
